Fusions of the Same Kind
by snheetah
Summary: Lady Redundant Woman has invited Dr. Two-Brains to spend the night at her home. During the time, they learn that they are not so different from one another after all.


**I don't own WordGirl**

**A/N: Due to the events of "When Chuck's Mom is Away" and the fact that Two-Brains asked Lady Redundant Woman to take her out with her duplicates screams fanfiction...and why not explore their relationship for a bit! Some information is from WordGirl wiki. **

**So here we go! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That apartment had not been cleaned for months and now that Lady Redundant Woman was standing right in the middle of it all, she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Being the villain of Fair City she just never had the time to prioritize cleaning her apartment and the fact that she had been sent to jail numerous times. But why, after all the days it had to be today? Taking a deep breath, the woman tried to keep herself calm. There was no reason to panic, right? Her and another villain of the city, Dr. Two-Brains, had been going out for months now and they would be at least comfortable with one another after all that time. However, there was always that little voice in her head that she felt the need to be as impressive as she could be...and that was starting with the mess in her apartment.

She held her index finger to the tip of her nose and pressed it numerous times, creating identical copies of herself as they stood in a straight line. "Alright ladies," she called to the duplicates as she walked down the line, as if she was the sergeant and they were her soldiers ready to take on a difficult challenge. "I want this place cleaned, spotless, and pristine." She pointed to one of her duplicates, "you take on the bedroom." She pointed to another, "bathroom...dining room...kitchen...guest room...living room..." and so on.

After distributing the assignments, Lady tackled at least in preparing some appetizers for their little get together. Her refrigerator was almost empty of food-looks like some grocery shopping had to be done-but at least there was a small supply of cheese. Taking that into consideration, she pulled out the dairy product and began to prepare the appetizer.

Lady was not aware on how past time had flown but the moment that she looked up at the clock on the wall, she gasped. It was almost eight in the evening and he was due to come anytime soon. Giving the rooms a quick check, Lady was satisfied that her duplicates had managed to get the job done. "Great work, fine job, and well done," she said to her duplicates before raising a finger to the tip of her nose again. "Back to copies of paper you go." With that, she pressed her finger on her nose and her duplicates disappeared into nothing but sheets of white paper.

"Hold on, wait, stop!" one of her duplicates held out her hands towards the woman, "do you mind if I..." her words trailed off, not sure if she wanted to continue.

"Say it Dupey," Lady responded towards her duplicate, "I am running out of time."

"I know you have a date with Dr. Two-Brains but do you mind if I...can see the Butcher?" she asked her.

Lady suppressed letting out a sigh. She recalled the events when her duplicate had been infatuated with that man. Out of all the adult male villains, it just _had _to be him. "I thought you said you couldn't see him because you are a vegetarian."

The duplicate slightly blushed at that fact but that didn't mean that she hadn't been thinking about the meat-man. Letting out a sigh, Lady waved her hand in the air. "Fine, just go...but be back before midnight."

It was as if Lady had made Dupey's dreams come true. "Oh I will!" she responded with a smile upon her lips before she left for the doorway before slamming it on her way out, making Lady wince at the sound. She could have at least gently shut the door without slamming it off it's hinges. Fixing the doorway should have been the least of her problems. Now with her apartment all clean, appetizers all set, and feeling slightly at ease Lady felt that she could use these last couple of minutes to relax.

During those last couple of minutes, Lady had fallen into a deep slumber and the moment that she heard a knock on the door she immediately flew out of the couch. It was already eight o'clock? This man was clearly punctual when he needed to be. "Oh come on!" she mumbled and tried to fix her hair the best that she could. After doing so, she smoothed out the dress and reached for the doorknob and pulled it open...

...and there he was. Tall, intelligent, and handsome.

"Good evening," the scientist greeted the woman as he held a bottle of apple cider in one hand, "I do hope I am not late."

"No, no," the woman shook her head and smiled, "you are punctual, prompt, and on the dot." With that, she gave him a wink and opened the door widely allowing Two-Brains to enter inside.

The fist thing Two-Brains noticed was how pristine this apartment was. "Hmm..." he hummed out in thought as he placed the bottle of apple cider on the table and turned to face her, "nice place."

"Just a little place a like to call home...after I'm not in jail," she chuckled as she shut the door and approached the couch. "Please have seat."

"Don't mind if I do," Two-Brains responded as he took the liberty and sat down. It wasn't long before the aroma of cheese made it's way to his nose, causing it to slightly twitch. _Ooh cheese _he thought, getting ready to consume every single morsel of cheese that was on that platter. The second miniature brain that was beginning to pulsate urged him to eat it, but he needed to calm himself. He couldn't show such unmannerliness at Lady's house, especially when she was sitting right next to him. It had been difficult for him to control his hunger for cheese, especially on their dates when he would try his best not to gobble up all the cheese that would be both on his and her dinner plate.

"It had come to my attention," Lady suddenly spoke up as she held up a magazine in her hands and gently waved it in the air, "that you have made the cover of 'Dairy Villains Monthly' once again."

"What?!" the scientist gasped. He had been subscribed to that magazine for months and he hadn't had the chance to get the copy of the latest edition, but somehow Lady had gotten her hands on it. He took a hold of the magazine and scanned his eyes about the pages and right then and there, he was on the front cover of the magazine and a column about his various inventions and cheese heists. "Well this is quite the honor for the fourth time."

Lady peeked over to the page as she read a specific section of the column. "Mm-hmm," she hummed out in agreement, "I especially like that little section on how you were able to pull off a cheese heist from the 'Museum of the Oldest Cheeses.' Very impressive, admirable, grand."

That heist had been a bit of a difficult one to escape. After him and henchmen had loaded their blimp with the aged cheese, a group of security guards had ambushed them from both the ground and the air. In moments like those, the scientist never left to go on his heists without any of his inventions and this time, he had bought an invention that he had spent weeks to create. All that invention needed was a piece of Limburger cheese and once it was pointed towards someone, they would be out cold for a good while.

"And with the use of the Knock-Out ray," Lady spoke up as she trailed her finger along the words on the magazine, "however did you mange to build, construct, assemble such a contraption?"

Well, it took a mind like his to be able to do those sorts of things. Not only did he need the proper materials to construct it but he also adapted from his other contraptions that had failed in the past, especially whenever he faced off the city's superhero, WordGirl. "Time and research," Two-Brains replied to her question, "but this one just had to be right...and I needed to use the right type of cheese in order to do it."

"And that cheese was?" she asked.

"Limburger," he replied to her, "very, very old Limburger. I may love all cheese, well scratch that I hate goat cheese, but this one in particular...not so good for the senses. Of course mouse brain didn't have a problem with it but a part of me, I was surprised _I _wasn't knocked out by it."

Lady couldn't help but chuckle at his response. "And what would be the reason why it has such a potent smell?"

His inner scientist was beginning to come out when Lady asked such a question. "Well I am glad you asked Lady," he said, "the smell comes from a bacteria known as _Brevibacterium linens_. In this case it is a fermenter where it can preserve the cheese and that we are able to eat it. East lots of it."

_Such intelligence _Lady thought as he listened to the scientist with great attention. There were some words that she couldn't understand what he meant but that's made Two-Brains all the more interesting to her. He had a certain way of using his intelligence and putting it all into his career as a villain...and the passion that he showed to the others at the Villain Convention whenever they had their meetings. She recalled from one of the meetings, months ago where Two-Brains had been trying to explain about his latest invention and not one of the other villains understood what he was even talking about...not even the boy genius for that matter.

However, Lady had been mesmerized by what Two-Brains was trying to explain, especially trying to explain it as simply as he could to the others. "Did you always have such a craving, hunger, appetite for cheese?"

"Not really..." he answered her, "I did enjoy cheese, but not at this level."

"Is that so?" she asked him with a tilt of her head, "is it because of that?" she asked as she pointed to the mouse brain that protruded from the side of his head causing Two-Brains's eyes to lift as if he was trying to take a look at it. "Speaking of which, I never recalled a time when we spoke about how you managed to get that on you."

Two-Brains shut his eyes when she bought that up. The past was something that he wanted to avoid. It was something that he had always fought with his inner demon, the mouse kind, until he had finally succumbed to it. He needed some cheese and he needed it right now! He reached over to the platter and grabbed a slice of the cheese before he continued. "Well...it is a bit of a long tale."

"We have all night," Lady responded as she adjusted herself on the couch and looked squarely at Dr. Two-Brains.

The man blinked. With just that look of fascination that she had was enough to show him that she wanted to know everything about him as she could, especially when they had been dating from months ever since Fair City was almost destroyed by Miss Power. "I was a very respected scientist before this," he pointed to the mouse brain, "happened."

"How?" she asked him.

"I wanted to experiment with a device that I had created so humans could read the minds of rodents," he explained.

"But why rodents?" Lady asked.

"Here's the thing," Two-Brains continued, "mice are used for scientific research in many disciplines to better the health of humans. Humans and mice share 97.5% of their DNA with one another. When I created that device, I wanted to see how mice can be affected by these experiments or read their minds."

There were those scientific terms once more, causing Lady to blink but yet she listened with attentiveness as the scientist before her continued.

"Squeaky was the mouse that I bought on sale to experiment on. He was a bit of a vicious little fella. I had to leave for a slight second but the minute I turned my back, Squeaky had pressed a button which caused us to fuse our brains together. Before I was Steven Boxleitner and now...I will forever be Dr. Two-Brains."

When he said that, Lady could feel that there was a certain resentment in an experiment gone wrong. To her, it seemed that a slight of humanity was showing from the scientist who was once human before he had turned into this villain...but that was just not enough to break through. "You know," she spoke, "I also suffered through a fusion to turn into the woman I am today."

At that, Two-Brains blinked. Lady had never before spoken of her past and now he was all the more interested. "How did that happen?" he asked her.

"I had this certain copier machine which I was fond, loving, devoted to and just like your case it had this button on it which I had never seen before," she began, "just touching that button caused me to be fused with the machine and I am the woman that I am today. From Beatrice Bixby to Lady Redundant Woman."

Two-Brains wondered about that. It seemed like a fascinating concept to the fact that a human could be fused with a machine and become powerful like Lady was. Though Two-Brains made up for that in his intelligence. "I see that we are not that different from one another," he spoke up, "we both of histories of having ourselves get fused by accident."

"And here we are today," Lady said. She took the bottle of apple cider, twisted open the cap and poured two glasses for them. She handed one to Dr. Two-Brains and one herself before clinking it against his glass. "I toast to that."

Two-Brains chuckled as he nibbled on some of the cheese and took a sip of the drink. Upon that, it made an interesting combination that it was enjoyable to his taste buds. "You have to try some cheese with this cider," he suggested to her.

"Be careful doc," Lady teased as she took a morsel in her hand, "you might be overshadowed, trumped, and outdone by another cheese lover here."

"No way..." Two-Brains blinked, "seriously?"

"Well not by much but who knows if I keep spending time with you," she chuckled as she looked over at him with a soft smile.

Two-Brains reflected a smile of his own in return as he clinked the glass with her once more. "Then I do hope we have many more nights like this to come, dear Lady."

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
